


【授翻】信誉

by Klijah_Arcangelo



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klijah_Arcangelo/pseuds/Klijah_Arcangelo
Summary: 曹操时常琢磨，惇为何会效忠于他。除去血缘的羁绊。他知道自己奸诈狡猾。还能面不改色地撒下弥天大谎。而且只要是有助于他成就霸业的人，都能列为盟友。他为什么要尊敬（honor）他，一个被众人唾弃毫无信誉（honor）的人呢？





	【授翻】信誉

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Honor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589910) by [Salmon_I](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_I/pseuds/Salmon_I). 



> 作者的话：This is both pro-Wei, and equal parts Cao Cao Fangirlish and Xiahou Dun Fangirlish. My apologies in advance.

夏侯惇是魏阵营中的标杆。他的忠诚，无人能及。下马治军也是尽职尽责，对待士兵一视同仁。而那些处在他管辖范围的百姓，夏侯惇则是勤恳而又慷慨。

他言出必行，光明磊落，对于敌我将领，他都从未有过诋毁之词。

曹操时常琢磨，惇为何会效忠于他。除去血缘的羁绊。他知道自己奸诈狡猾。还能面不改色地撒下弥天大谎。而且只要是有助于他成就霸业的人，都能列为盟友。他为什么要尊敬（honor）他，一个被众人唾弃毫无信誉（honor）的人呢？

他问他时，他们正坐着马车回许昌。 “对信誉的定义变化无常。而大多数人只会在 **复仇** ，或是 **接受援手** 时才会用到。”惇回道。

“那你不就是在说我吗？但你自己却如此固执地遵从 **你口中的信誉** 行事，那 **信誉** 又怎么能算是变化无常？”

“我只是遵从我自己的行事原则。如果有人称之为 **坚守信誉** ，我也没办法。”

“但难道，你不想要一个同样守信的主公吗？”

“我现在效忠的人就是如此。”

曹操轻笑道，“我看你要么是太理想主义了，要么就是在恭维我。”

“我只是在阐述事实罢了。”

“他们称我作奸雄，而我也不止一次出尔反尔。我怎么可能是个守信的人？”

“你曾从属何进，直到他死前你都跟随着他。你试图警告他不要做那些威胁性命的事。而即使他不听劝言，自作自受，你还是替他向暗害他的人复仇。这难道不是忠诚吗？”

“早年旧事。我当时太年轻了。你不能用一些陈芝麻烂谷子来判定一个人是否一生都守信。”

“董卓胁迫天子时，你拼命地找寻着推翻暴政的方法。你先是想用律法对他判决，后来你选择征兵起义。”

“我们输得很惨。”

“失败并不能说明 **初衷的不公** 。”

“但.......那也是......陈年往事了。已经过了很久了。但确实是我生命中两个选择了忠诚守信的事。”

“你从危难之中救出了皇帝。” “并趁机借此得到力量。”

“难道 **因功受赏** 会给你的行为抹黑吗？”

“那刘备呢？”

“签署密令并企图除掉你，这可能让他成为你敌人，难道不是吗？即使如此，你接纳了他的结义兄弟，赐给那人妻妾，还答应他如果他的主公再次出现，你不会阻挠，而是让他离去。难道这些能被称作不讲信义吗？”

“这些，都是我仔细衡量过才做出的决定，都是有很多原因的。”曹操戳破他的话，但他是笑着的。

“诚实的人也会说善意的谎言，而渴望和平的人，也只能依靠战争来争取太平盛世。这个世界充满了冲突与矛盾。在我看来，你会在最需要的时候坚守承诺。只要我确定了这一点，我便会忠诚于你。”

“我做着我认为正确的事。理想主义。这确实很理想主义。”

夏侯惇轻笑，“想要解救乱世的我们，确实是很理想主义了。” -Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 译者笔记：惇忠于曹，而老板认为自己并没有夏侯惇说的那么好。直到最后，夏侯惇的话让他明了。乱世里的两个理想主义者。没有cp倾向，没有Beta


End file.
